The invention relates to a procedure for the improvement of the transfection efficiency through the use of K16-peptides. In addition, the invention includes novel K16-peptides. The fields of application are molecular biology and medicine.
The transfection mechanism of nonviral gene delivery systems is a complex process involving the passage through various biological barriers. One major factor limiting the efficiency of nonviral vectors is the nuclear envelope. The transfer of the vector into the nucleus finally permits the efficient expression of the transgene. One approach for plasmid DNA to overcome the nuclear envelope is to take advantage of nucleocytoplasmic transport mechanisms of the cell. One strategy is the non covalent attachment to the DNA of peptides carrying a NLS-sequence and containing an additional cationic DNA-binding domain. Subsequently, the bound NLS-sequence is believed to be recognized by the nuclear transport machinery which facilitates the nuclear transport of the DNA into the nucleus.
In nonviral gene delivery systems, one of the most utilized NLS-sequences is the amino acid sequence 126 to 132 of the Simian Virus 40 (SV 40) large T-antigen (SV 40-NLS). However, a NLS-sequence specific enhancement of the transfection efficiency based on this strategy was not conclusively demonstrated.